Smoke within a flame
by Synical69
Summary: Time is a fragile thing that must be protected. A task that isn't easily done when time has it's bad habit of changing. Even worse task when elemental beings forbid the Doctor his duty. Can the avatar join allience before balance is thrown to chaos?


**Summary: In which we reminisce Zuko's past that involves strange sounds, a creepy azula nightmare and an unknown person.**

**I do not own ATLA or Doctor who.  
**

_There is something that separates time from all other venues of reality. Time is something we learn about through other experiences but never do we know it's true touch. It is a silent curse never to be seen or felt but vaguely acknowledged. As time is this evasive creature, so I too, as a Time Lord am a riddle of the same author. As a riddle that must be solved there are clues to be found in every matter of discussion. Particularly that of reading. Literature can sharpen the mind or dull it's blade. Believe me. I've seen the effects of both. So I give to you, the visitor, the gateway to my being. My existence is yours to ponder,question and enjoy to the fullest degree._

_ People often question motives behind reasons why, I implore you to do like wise. You may find out that the original theme for an answer in one passage may alter in the next. It is for the escaping reality that I write for but I am not a one-trick dog that I can not give my audience something more to look forward to. But as a dog I continue to come back to the same place that wrecks havoc on my mentality._

_ So now I must leave this page and give you a word of encouragement. I'm watching you even as you finish this sentence. It doesn't seem as if that can be possible but I assure you, I am coming. The fabrics of time are something I wish I could explain but I can only give you this : There are vast amounts of chapters in a story to be told..and what a better place to learn about them..than from a Time Lord's memory ?_

_-END OF PROLOGUE-  
_

Zuko sat down near the turtle-duck pond, a piece of stale bread in his tiny hands. He was only seven and his eyes were full of bright child-innocence as he looked at the creatures in the water. They swam around aware of his presence but not disturbed.

" Hey mom! Do you want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks?"Zuko asked thinking that it was going to make his mom laugh. Azula always laughed when the turtle-ducks reacted to the vicious bread-throwing. However nothing in their memory caused them to fear the young prince so when he took a step back to throw the bread at them, they reacted slowly. The tiny turtle-duck chicks chirped in pain and swam away when a particularly hard piece hit them.

" Zuko!" Ursa scolded making Zuko stop laughing instantly. He hadn't even noticed the angry mother turtle-duck charge from the water. She bit at him and he retaliated with a kick. Satisfied that she had made justice, the animals in the water swam a safe distance away.

"Stupid birds!" He growled sitting down angrily beside his mother. They never bit Azula! Ursa, noticing her son's embarrassment, did what her maternal instincts instructed. She comforted him quickly earning a small chuckle. She wasn't able to stay with him by the pond forever and the palace slaves sent for her to take care of some royal parental matters.

Zuko watched finally deciding that he was just going to go with her anyway. He had done it before. Once. That time it hadn't been a problem since it was an irrelevant matter that she had been attending. This time it was different. The voice of her young daughter tore Ursa from her thoughts.

" Mom can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game."

" I am NOT cartwheeling."

"Cartwheeling isn't a game." Azula muttered rolling her eyes."Dumb-Dumb."She put on her best innocent face and continued." We are brother and sister. It is important for us to play together."

" I think that's a good idea." Zuko turned to look at his mom, the most horrified look that a young seven-year old could muster was plastered on his face. Him play with his sister? Did she want his body halved or fried today because Azula would gladly do both for the sake of a 'game'." Go on, just for a little while."

Zuko made up his mind that he would participate as little as possible so that he wouldn't have to interact with the sibling devil child. He should've known whatever Azula had planned it wasn't going to earn him any dignity points. Zuko should've seen the clues. First clue, Azula persuaded their mom to let get Zuko to join. That was a major clue, she usually didn't want anything to do with him. Second was the fact that her game was so bizarre, then again that would be a hard clue to pick up on. Lastly the clue where Mai was placed should've given him the idea where his diabolical sister was planning. Nope. Like a blind Komodo Rhino he charged trying to save Mai's hair from looking like the heads of Azula's fried barbies.

Both startled children landed, embarrassed, in the fountain. Azula and Ty-lee laughed. Well Azula was more of gloating at her evil victory and Ty-lee giggled. It was always giggling with Ty-lee, laughter was not as..cute.

When Ursa came out of the house to see Zuko she frowned and stated curiously."You're soaking wet.."

"Girls are crazy!" He replied exasperatedly as he stormed into the building, his wet shoe trails an easy track to follow. Had anyone followed him they could've just listened to the noise. Loud footsteps marched towards the young prince's chambers. He slammed the door shut fully intent on fuming.

" Yes I agree with you. Girls are crazy but Zuko you haven't seen anything yet."

Zuko jumped turning around to face where the voice was coming from. His voice turning into a sharp squeak of surprise as he did so. A tiny fist was held in attack fashion only to be greeted with gentle laughter.

"Take it easy, I'd like it if I didn't turn to ash."Replied a young boy stepping out behind the shadows, his hands lifted and palms to the ceiling. Zuko let out a sigh and lowered his fist. It was only Ruel one of the sons of his father's chief advisor.

"What are you doing here?"Zuko questioned unconsciously lowering his voice to a whisper. Ruel shrugged and flopped down on the comfortable and available mattress.

" I can't sleep."

"It's the middle of the day!"

" I meant at night."Ruel retorted turning from his side to partly glare at the younger boy." I thought it might be because of boredom. That or the fact that I dreamed that your sister gouged out my eyes with spoons and used my carcass-"

Zuko shook his head shuddering."Azula wouldn't do that."

That reply earned a serious questioning look from his best friend and Zuko sighed as he rethought earning another shudder.

"Exactly. It's not only that though. I've been hearing weird sounds at night."Ruel went on making some kind of wheerring and high-pitched wind sounds as he cupped his hands to his mouth to make an echo.

This time it was Zuko who rolled his eyes." Ha. Ha. Very funny Ruel, I'm not scared. Besides it was probably some-."

" Zuko I'm serious! What if it something important or threatening? I've already tried to look for it but I didn't see anything. If it was something important from the FireLord they wouldn't show me, but you on the other hand."Ruel smirked his eyes showing their mischievous intent." You are the prince! They'd have to show you."

_End of part one I hope you all enjoyed._

_What is the mysterious sound, who is Ruel and what is going to happen next?_

_I encourage you to read on and I'd enjoy feedback. After all, it wouldn't hurt a timelord's ego to let him know whatcha' think.._


End file.
